


Warrior Cat Ficlets

by Roseatte



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseatte/pseuds/Roseatte
Summary: “If your precious Starclan exists, you know you won’t be meeting them, Blackstar.”“Silence, heretic,” Blackstar threatened, his voice a breathy hiss, “Unless you want to feel my teeth?”





	1. Heretic

**Author's Note:**

> Blackstar x Sol [Heretic]

“If your precious Starclan exists, you know you won’t be meeting them, Blackstar.”

“Silence, heretic,” Blackstar threatened, his voice a breathy hiss, “Unless you want to feel my teeth?”

Sol’s long, dark lashes fluttered as he fixed Blackstar with a cold stare. “If your Starclan is actually so righteous and true, they will banish your spirit away to experience everlasting torment.” Sol’s voice, which had once captivated Blackstar with it’s honey-sweet tenor, now dripped with poison and reeked of falsehoods. “Starclan will make you pay an eternity for all of your sins… But maybe that’s why you were so quick to accept my truth.”

“Your ' _truth_ ' led me astray!” Blackstar retorted, “I never should have listened to you. You spoke nothing but lies. Your goal was to deceive and manipulate Shadowclan.”

“My my, Blackstar. You sound bitter. Are you sure this was _only_ about your clan?”

Blackstar tensed and narrowed his eyes.

Sol noticed his reaction and took a languid step toward him.

Even though Sol was sorely outnumbered by the Shadowclan warriors hidden and watching from the foliage, Blackstar couldn’t help but feel unnerved. And yes, bitter. He had opened up and become vulnerable to someone he thought he could trust. But in the end Sol had taken his heart and returned it with a sore scratch-mark.

“Take one more step, and you’ll regret it.”

“No. You won’t hurt me. You love me, don’t you?” Sol’s expression flickered briefly with warmth and familiarity. For a moment, Blackstar saw in his eyes the identical look of mirth that had sparked when they first met. Swallowing the hurt that bubbled up in his throat, Blackstar looked deeper. Underneath the amber shine was an empty void, a darkness that revealed nothing. Meaningless eyes of a sadistic monster.

Sol took another step forward.

Blackstar reacted instantaneously- pouncing onto the tortoiseshell tomcat with all of his might and sinking his teeth down until he tasted the metallic tang of blood. Sol screeched and snarled words that Blackstar couldn’t hear in his angry haze. The only thing Blackstar could hear was the voice in his head. The voice that spilled out the truth:

 _Yes_ , he _had_ loved Sol.

But now the rage pounding behind his skull only spoke of hate.


	2. Lovesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowfeather x Leafpool [Lovesick]

The night was cold.

The Island would have been pitch black if the moon had been covered by the clouds. Instead, the land was illuminated- enabling the vast gathering of wild cats to congregate on the Island.

Crowfeather huddled closer to his mother, Ashfoot. Around him, his clanmates also drew close together, feeling the brisk beginning of Leafbare.

A sudden movement from the brush alerted Windclan to the arrival of one of their rivals. Crowfeather inhaled deeply.

_Thunderclan._

He straightened up his posture and put on a stoic mask of indifference.

_Don’t look for her._

Crowfeather forcefully directed his gaze away from the incoming stream of cats, intent on ignoring them. He couldn’t say he was particularly fond of Thunderclan, anyway. How could he be, after all that happened?

Still, in the back of his mind he wondered if Leafpool would show up to the gathering this time. She hadn’t before, nor the time before that.

Suddenly, the distant scent of herbs and earthy forest wafted towards his nose. For a moment he stiffened, but then willed his body to relax. The nostalgia of her smell felt like a claw swipe to the face. It hurt him every time, even those times when he felt like he was finally getting over her.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Leafpool’s lithe form pass through to join the medicine cats at the side of the great oak tree. Beside her was a tiny little black shape. Curious, he turned to look-

_Don’t look at her!_

\- and focused on the shape at her side.

It was a new apprentice, that much he could tell. Midnight, downy kitten fur and big bright green eyes. It’s ears were big- not grown into yet.

A chill rolled down his spine. Old, torturous memories began to play in his mind, reminding him of better days and soft eyes and loving touches. Sharp despair cut at his heart and made him recoil, turning his gaze away from the medicine duo.

In a just, fair universe Crowfeather and Leafpool could stayed together. They could have had a family- kittens with too-big ears and dark fur and eyes like their mother. Instead, Crowfeather and Leafpool were estranged slaves to duty and clan. No entwined hearts or tiny black kittens- only an empty void where his heart used to be.

His mother shifted at his side. Crowfeather turned to look at her and was met with keen, critical eyes. Had Ashfoot been watching him the entire time? Shame coursed through him at the thought. He had humiliated his family when he had run away with Leafpool. The promising son of the regal Ashfoot and the late hero Deadfoot- now nothing more than a codebreaking disgrace. He remembered his mother’s words to him:

_“You must show the clan your utmost loyalty, or they’ll never trust you again.”_

Steeling himself, Crowfeather broke his mother’s gaze and watched as the other two clans began to swarm into the meeting place.

Soon afterwards, a large, golden figure glided past him with the grace of flowing water. His head jerked as his eyes followed the form of the feline: Mothwing. The Riverclan medicine cat.

Mothwing’s towering tabby form settled comfortably close next to Leafpool. The Riverclan she-cat bumped heads affectionately with Leafpool who returned the gesture with fervor. They stared at each other with happy, knowing eyes- as if they both shared something secret and special.

_Just like she and I used to do._

Bitterness took hold of him. He felt it claw its way up, all the way to his eyes, where it settled with fierce resentment. She and him were broken, and a shadow of what they once were, but somehow she still got to be happy. Did Leafpool even face shame from her clanmates as he had? Did she feel her pelt prickle with disappointment from her friends and family? Did she truly understand what it meant to suffer from their deed?

No. Thunderclan probably turned a blind eye and willed themselves to forget- as did she. Crowfeather doubted that she even wanted to think of him now.

Almost as if she could hear his thoughts, Leafpool turned and met his gaze. It was then that Crowfeather realized he broke his rule.

_Why are you looking at her?_

Leafpool’s soft amber eyes -which had been glowing with excitement from her interaction with Mothwing- widened in shock. A flash of emotions flickered past, too fast to differentiate, and settled onto hurt. He then realized that he had been glaring, but instead of yielding he held her gaze with the same coldness in his eyes.

For a couple of heartbeats they both held the stare, as if forced to by some unearthly force. Then the moment passed and she broke eye contact, hurt disappearing as she put back on her mask.

Perhaps he should feel satisfied at that, but he didn’t.

Mothwing drew closer to Leafpool, wrapping her feathery, golden tail around the smaller medicine cat. Jealousy and disgust lodged itself in Crowfeather’s throat, but he looked away when he noticed Mothwing’s challenging, frozen look of contempt, directled clearly at him.

He dug his claws into the soft ground and willed himself to cope in the only way he knew how- ignore it, bury it, and forget it.

Leafpool couldn’t love him, _didn’t_ love him- and he was done feeling like a languishing fool for her.


	3. Intrigue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashfoot x Russetfur [Intrigue]

Ashfoot felt like a hundred eyes were focused in on her. Instead of shying away, she lifted her head up with pride and maintained her expression of stoicism.

Her recent appointment to deputy was big news. She had caught snippets of gossip about it as she had entered the Island. Onestar’s survival of the coupe against his leadership had also caused quite a stir. It seemed that both her and her leader made quite the spectacle amongst the three opposing clans.

To distract herself from the looks she was receiving, Ashfoot peered over at the other two other cats seated in the deputy section with her.

The first was Mistyfoot, the Riverclan deputy. Mistyfoot was a grey-blue molly with long fur and whiskers. Her fluffiness made her appear bulky, but Ashfoot suspected that underneath all that fur Mistyfoot was actually lean and agile. After all, her suffix was -foot.

Mistyfoot wasn’t very sociable- at least, not to enemy clans. She didn’t seem to be a particularly happy cat, either.

Of the little that Ashfoot knew about Mistyfoot, it was that she was half-clan and pitied by her leader, Leopardstar. Back in the old forest, Leopardstar had stood by idly while Mistyfoot’s brother -the previous deputy- was murdered for his half-Thunderclan heritage. It was said by the masses that Mistyfoot must have been granted the position of deputy out of Leopardstar’s guilt.

If the rumors were true, then Leopardstar’s choice must have truly been an act of penance, since it was common knowledge that the Riverclan leader hated blood mixing.

Next to Mistyfoot sat Russetfur, the Shadowclan deputy. Russetfur was a ginger, short-furred molly. Though she wasn’t as big as Mistyfoot, she had clearly defined muscles and sported a few notable scars on her face and ears. She wasn’t of Shadowclan blood, as far as Ashfoot had heard. She suspected that the ginger molly was some sort of loner or rogue drawn to the thrill and danger of clan life.

Russetfur was rumored to have a fiery spirit, though Ashfoot had never encountered that fieriocity before. Now that the clans had moved to the lake, there was even less opportunity for them to encounter one another. Windclan and Shadowclan no longer shared a border.

If either of the deputies noticed Ashfoot looking at them, they said nothing. Mistyfoot sat rigidly, a stone-cold look in her eyes as she gazed off into space. Russetfur looked with interest at some commotion in the crowd, paying no mind to Ashfoot or Mistyfoot.

Clearing her throat, Ashfoot decided to break the silence. “I wonder when Firestar plans fill his deputy spot.”

Both cats turned to look at her.

“That fool probably still thinks that Graystripe will magically escape and find us.” Russetfur drawled out, her tone mocking.

“Perhaps Graystripe will return.” Mistyfoot said tersely, “If Starclan wills it.”

Russetfur snorted, “I doubt it. The twolegs probably sent him to the cutter and chopped off his bits. That’s what he gets for moseying around other clans, sniffing up trouble: some good ol’ divine intervention.”

Ashfoot gaped in shock at Russetfur’s brazen comment.

It was common knowledge amongst the clans that Graystripe, the Thunderclan deputy, had mated with a Riverclan molly. And not just any Riverclan molly- Mistyfoot’s cousin.

Mistyfoot shot an icy glare at Russetfur, but said nothing in response. Quickly and quietly, she rose to her feet and strode off into the crowd, leaving the two deputies behind.

Ashfoot watched the molly go and then glanced over at Leopardstar. The Riverclan leader watched Mistyfoot for a moment, but then turned away in disinterest and resumed talking to the other leaders.

A rare flare of pity bubbled up in Ashfoot’s chest. Mistyfoot suffered terrible tragedies, yet the world seemed to insult or dismiss her instead of marvel at her strength. Mistyfoot had no control over her parentage, and she didn’t ask to be born. Yet she _was_ born -half-clan- and she faced the world with a grace and patience that the clans didn’t deserve.

Ashfoot shot a sharp look at Russetfur and before she could stop herself, she bit out, “That was wrong of you.”

Russetfur looked as shocked as Ashfoot felt. “Wrong? She knows that I was only joking.”

“That doesn’t matter.” Ashfoot lectured, her tone sharp. “You shouldn’t be speaking to her like that.”

Russetfur snorted and narrowed her eyes. “I can speak to her however I’d like. You presume to know too much, _Windclanner_.”

“Too much about what?”

“About my relationship with Mistyfoot. I talk to her like that all the time.”

“Well clearly you’ve offended her.” Ashfoot retorted, holding her position.

Russetfur glanced out into the crowd, her eyes searching, before she addressed Ashfoot again. “She’s just being moody right now.”

“I see.” Ashfoot responded frostily. She sucked in a controlled breath and turned away, intent to drop the conversation before she made a scene.

“Why do _you_ care anyway?” Russetfur pressed, ignoring Ashfoot’s attempt to disengage. “Everyone knows that Windclan only cares about themselves.”

“Our clans come first, you dolt.” Ashfoot rolled her eyes and then turned to look at Russetfur.

The Shadowclan she-cat scoffed at her, “Please. Look at you, so perfect and poised. ” She arose and stalked forward until they were face to face. “Windclan would have been out of their minds not to choose _you_.”

Russetfur was so close that Ashfoot could feel her hot breath puff out as she spoke. Steeling herself, she met Russetfur’s critical, challenging eyes. They were a deep, inky green- dusky and dark like the pine forest in which she dwelled. For a moment Ashfoot couldn’t help to appraise the Shadowclan cat. Russetfur was a fierce creature, if not foul-mouthed. She wondered for a moment what it would be like to meet her in battle. Would Russetfur spar as aggressively and zealously as she spoke?

Russetfur’s eyes widened for a moment, and Ashfoot idly wondered if she could read her thoughts.

Before either of them could speak, a yowl from Leopardstar signaled the start of the Gathering. Russetfur pulled back, an unreadable look on her face, before she turned her attention to the clan leaders.

Ashfoot straightened up and let out a breath she realized she’d been holding.

As the four leaders began to speak, Ashfoot let her mind wander. She pondered Mistyfoot, and then Russetfur, circulating the two in her mind pensively. There was something about them piqued her curiosity. What was it Russetfur had said? _‘I talk to her like that all the time.’_ She wondered if they were friends, and if so, why Mistyfoot seemed so upset.

She tuned back in again when Onestar began to speak. Though he spoke confidently, she knew he was still young, and underneath it all was very nervous of his reception following the coupe.

She wondered if Onestar thought about her late lover Deadfoot when he decided she would be deputy. Deadfoot was a noble cat, and all of Windclan mourned his passing for many moons. With Ashfoot as deputy, Onestar’s support could be bolstered merely by Ashfoot's association to her late mate. Idly, she wondered if it would have been a better choice to place her son, Crowfeather, into the position. The responsibility might have lifted his spirits and given him a new purpose.

“-and my deputy is Ashfoot.”

She sat up straighter, her gray head held high as she met the eyes of the crowd. When the moment passed, she glanced over and noticed that Russetfur was still watching her. The Shadowclan deputy didn’t look vexed anymore.

Instead, there was something searching in her green gaze.

A curiosity that hadn’t been there before.


	4. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leopardstar and Blackstar [Guilt]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A semi-continuation of the previous chapter, Intrigue.

Leopardstar narrowed her eyes as Mistyfoot excused herself from the deputy section. Anger and regret churned inside of her at the sight, though she feigned disinterest. The ever-so-vigilant Blackstar, however, picked up on her real feelings right away.

“Why in Starclan’s name did you make _her_ deputy?”

Leopardstar curled her lip at him. “You know why.”

“Of course. I just never took you to be a masochist, Leopardstar.” Blackstar’s yellow eyes seemed to glint deviously in the light of the full moon.

“It’s what she deserved after what was done to her family.”

“I suppose. But life isn’t fair- and it doesn’t have to be.”

Leopardstar let out a sigh. Why must he keep bringing this up? Part of her suspected that Blackstar liked to prod reactions out of her.

“ _Clearly_. If life was fair, both you and I would be dead.” Leopardstar bit out, “Do you not feel any guilt at all?” She kept her voice level as to not catch the attention of any eavesdroppers. “That was _murder_. Murder is a worse crime than being half-clan.”

Assigning Mistyfoot as her deputy was only right after letting Stonefur get slaughtered like a sick animal.

“Enough! I did what my leader commanded me.” Blackstar growled, “If I had refused, it would have been my life on the line.”

“That’s not what I asked you.”

“Do I feel any guilt?” He paused. “No. I don’t. I did what I had to do to save my own tail. And I will _never_ allow myself to feel guilt over a decision that benefits my survival.”

Leopardstar sighed once again, digging her claws into the tree bark. “If you don’t feel any guilt, then why do you keep bringing _her_ up?”

“Because you like making things difficult for me, don’t you?”

Leopardstar couldn’t tell if he was serious or joking. “It won’t be that bad. Mistyfoot performs her duties well. She will perform similarly if she succeeds me.”

“I don’t care if she’ll run Riverclan well.” Blackstar grunted out. “I just don’t want to have to deal with her. She hates my guts!”

“You little ingrate!” Leopardstar hissed, “Of course she hates you. If I were in her paws I would have ripped you to shreds.”

“You should demote her.”

“Are you out of your mind?”

“We all know it’s been done before.” Blackstar shot a quick glance at Onestar, who was seated away from the three other leaders. “Imagine the chaos that will rise between our clans if she were to lead, Leopardstar. I don’t like her, and she hates me- our clans will pay for that.”

“The clans will only pay for that if you two can’t control yourselves.”

Blackstar sneered at her, his yellowed fangs glinting in the moonlight. “Funny of _you_ to bring up control. I run Shadowclan with a snake-like grip. We don’t have love-smitten warriors desecrating the code with interclan escapades.”

Leopardstar bristled immediately, her temper flaring. “No, your clan just likes to get _busy_ with kittypets!”

Blackstar narrowed his eyes and stood up from his seat on the branch. He stared down at her with muffled rage on his face.

Leopardstar recognized his intimidation attempt for what it was. Taking a deep breath, she released a screeching yowl, staring at him all the while. As soon as the sound died in her throat, she whipped around at the amassed cats and spoke.

“Enough _talk_. Let’s begin.”


	5. Unity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leafpool x Hawkfrost [Unity]

Though the other medicine cats had come and gone, Leafpool remained at the Moonpool.

The gentle trickle of the water did little to soothe her heavy spirit. She laid her head down on her paws and stared at her reflection, as if to will the image of her late mentor to conjure up instead. Naively, she thought that if she stayed just a little bit longer, Cinderpelt’s glittering form might arise from the depths of the water. Why hadn’t Cinderpelt’s spirit come to see her? Was she mad?

Leafpool’s heart wrenched at the thought of Cinderpelt being angry with her. If Leafpool hadn’t run off with Crowfeather, a Windclan cat, maybe she would have been there to save her mentor. Perhaps Cinderpelt felt similarly and didn’t want to see her. Leafpool squeezed her eyes shut and willed the thoughts away.

Suddenly a sound caught her attention. It was the sound of a stone clattering, disturbed by some creature.

Leafpool arose quickly and turned around, only to be greeted by someone unexpected.

Hawkfrost.

The Riverclan tom was said to be the son of Tigerstar, the ex-Thunderclan turned Shadowclan leader of the old forest. In the tales Leafpool’s father told her, Tigerstar was described as a broad shouldered, dark brown tabby. Yet, Hawkfrost didn’t favor his father in looks. The majority of his fur was lighter brown, with a darker brown concentrating on his ears, muzzle, tail, and legs. The tabby markings were faint and only appeared on the darker brown coloring. Finally, he had a long stretch of white on his underbelly, stretching up to his chest and onwards to his bottom jaw.

As she eyed Hawkfrost once more, she wondered how he could even be the son of Tigerstar. She would have immediately brushed the rumor aside as mousedung if it weren’t for Mothwing.

Mothwing was Leafpool’s closest friend outside of Thunderclan. She was the Riverclan medicine cat and also Hawkfrost’s sister. Although Mothwing didn’t like to bring it up, she had affirmed her lineage to Leafpool once privately.

“I understand you might be wondering why I am here.” Hawkfrost began, taking a couple steps forward and then maintaining distance between them.

Indeed, Leafpool did wonder why he was here. Her pelt prickled uneasily at the thought of him occupying the same space as her, though it wasn’t forbidden for any cat to worship at the Moonpool.

Leafpool remained silent, her amber eyes trained on Hawkfrost.

The brown tabby ignored her silence and continued on, “I did not come here to praise our ancestors. I came here to see you.”

“Is Mothwing okay?” Leafpool asked, sudden worry bubbling up.

“Mothwing is fine.”

“Does Riverclan need my aid, then?”

“No.”

Leafpool furrowed her brow. If it wasn’t Mothwing or Riverclan, then why was he here?

“What is it then?” She asked sharply, suspicion brewing in her mind. “What do you want?”

The Riverclan tom sat down, giving her a once-over. A moment passed before he spoke again. “I have a lot to say and I would like for you to hear me out.”

That wasn’t the reply Leafpool was expecting. With narrowed eyes she scrutinized him. Hawkfrost was not displaying any outward signs of aggression, nor did his tone sound particularly scathing as it often did the few times she had seen him. Lastly, they were on peaceful land- a holy place that all cats respected. Certainly it wouldn’t hurt to listen to whatever he had to say.

“Fine.”

A small, pleased smirk erupted on Hawkfrost’s face and then vanished almost immediately after it came.

“I have plans to ascend to leadership in Riverclan,” He began, fixing her with his icy blue eyes, “Mistyfoot ages fast; and I was Leopardstar’s apprentice.”

It was common for the apprentices of leaders to take deputyship. Quietly, Leafpool waited for him to continue.

“When I become leader, I plan to make a lot of changes- positive ones that would affect everyone. Our system is flawed and I want to fix it.”

Again, Hawkfrost surprised her with his answer. Leafpool realized she was gaping at him and promptly snapped her jaw shut. “What kind of changes?”

“The way the four clans operate is barbaric. Fighting for land and resources. Why should we have to live this way?”

“But we are so different from one another…” She trailed off, shocked by his declaration.

“We may be different, but at our base level we are all cats. Cats who worship our ancestors, care about our clanmates deeply, and fight every day for survival.”

Hawkfrost paused, as if to let his words sink in, and then continued.

“What I am willing to propose and advocate for is a unity between the four clans.”

“That’s heresy!” The words spilled out of her mouth. “How could that ever work? No one would agree to that.”

The brown tabby tom gazed at her, confidence gleaming in his eyes, and replied almost effortlessly. “I do not blame you for thinking that way, Leafpool. We’ve operated for a long time as four separate entities. The idea of becoming one unified force sounds almost unreal. The fact is, though... I’m not the only one who shares these sentiments.”

“Oh?”

“I have a collection of cats amongst all of the clans already who have committed to this cause.”

Leafpool stared at him in shock. Hawkfrost stared back, unwavering.

“What do you want from me, then?” She asked, although she already knew his answer.

“I would like your support on this. Allyship, if you will.”

“Why me?”

His frozen eyes bore into hers. “I would have thought it obvious. You’re well respected, logical, and committed to the wellbeing of others.”

Leafpool narrowed her eyes in skepticism. It seemed as if he were attempting flattery to win her favor.

“How am I so respected, Hawkfrost? I turned my back on Thunderclan and ran away with Crowfeather.” Although she felt shame, the words came easily. She suspected that all of the clans knew by now, anyway. Gossip tended to travel fast.

“You came back, didn't you?” Hawkfrost challenged. “I think you underestimate your influence.” He continued on when her expression didn’t change. “You discovered the Moonpool. You are favored by Starclan. Your prowess with healing is unmatched.”

“You speak so highly of me, and yet I can’t say I feel the same about you.” Leafpool declared boldly, meeting his eyes with fire in her own. “I’ve seen the way you’ve treated Mothwing. Why should I trust you?”

Hawkfrost’s face changed to something akin to guilt. He glanced away and then met her gaze again. “Mothwing and I have had our difficulties.”

Leafpool snorted.

“You couldn’t begin to understand the history we’ve had together.” His voice sounded somber. “We’ve had a tough kittenhood. We don’t always get along, that’s fair- but she’s still my sister. She’s the only family I have left.”

Leafpool didn’t feel convinced, and it clearly showed.

“I would think you of all cats might understand. Our lineage is a little… complicated.”

“With your father.” Leafpool stated.

“Not just our father. Our mother was a kittypet. I’m sure you know that. Many individuals aren’t quite so forgiving to cats like us.”

Leafpool did understand. She was often berated for her kittypet lineage. So was her father, even though he was leader of Thunderclan.

“You’re right to question my character. I think any cat would do the same.” Hawkfrost continued, “But think of it- not only would it be advantageous to the other clans to consider my proposal, but to _you_ as well.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Unifying the clans isn’t my only prerogative. I’m talking about a total revamp of our system. No more discriminatory practices based on blood, no more constrictions on medicine cats.”

Leafpool eyed him warily. Where was he going with this?

“It makes no sense that medicine cats can’t have children. The argument is that you would be biased in your healing, yet you have a mother and a father, and heal indiscriminately.”

Hawkfrost’s words rang true with her own secret wishes. Leafpool had always disagreed with that part of the code, though she wasn’t really in a position to argue it.

“In a unified clan, there would be no more forbidden love.” He stood up again, and cautiously padded over to stare into the Moonpool.

She watched him, discomforted by the close proximity.

“I know this is a lot to take in for you. So you don’t have to give me an answer right away. Just know that these are my plans, and that you wouldn’t be the only cat in Thunderclan supporting my movement.”

“Who else is there?”

“I won’t reveal them. I hope you understand.”

Leafpool frowned but did not press it.

Hawkfrost turned to look at her. She gazed at him for a moment and then looked away. His eyes seemed candid, yet were calculative. She took a deep breath and considered his words. Absently she noted that he smelled like crisp, cold river water and the wheaty smell of reeds.

The world he described sounded promising, but could she trust him?

As if Hawkfrost could read her thoughts, he spoke, “I hope one day to earn your trust. I want to show you and everyone else a new way of life. Please consider it.”

She turned and looked at him once more. He stared back. She felt compelled to hold his gaze, and they locked eyes for longer than what was comfortable. Her lashes fluttered and she blinked nervously. His stare was powerful- she felt like he was looking past her eyes, straight into her mind.

This time, Hawkfrost was the first one to break eye contact.

He looked down at his paws, frowning just a little, before shooting her a contemplative look and pacing back from where he came.

Leafpool watched him go, staring at the spot where he left until long after he was gone. Finally, she arose, taking one last look at the pool before making her way back to Thunderclan, her mind swimming with idealistic thoughts of unity and peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't trust him, Leafpool.


	6. Disloyal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonflower & Stormtail [Disloyal]

Moonflower didn’t bother quieting her footfalls as she stomped through the brush towards the Great Sycamore. Steeling herself, she emerged from the foliage and spotted her mate Stormtail sitting beneath the large, sturdy tree. Stormtail lifted his head up at her approach and watched her with wary eyes.

She stopped a couple fox lengths away. Both her and her mate stared at one another, no words spoken between them.

Much to Moonflower’s displeasure, she didn't notice even a hint of confusion on Stormtail’s face. Instead, all she saw was a carefully maintained mask of stoicism. He must have prepared himself for the confrontation. Maybe he already knew that she was aware of what he had done. As she stared into his impassive eyes, she could barely contain the rage bubbling up in her chest.

“I had my doubts, you know.”

Stormtail did not respond.

“At first I thought you were busy. The prey was running low- I figured you were helping the clan.” Moonflower took a deep breath, trying to control the angry pounding in her chest. “But you started visiting less and less. Still, I rationalized it. I thought you were scared of being a father.”

After a moment of silence, Stormtail answered her brusquely, “What are you accusing me of?”

“Don’t play dumb!” Moonflower hissed, “I know what you’ve been doing behind my back.”

“Are you serious?” Stormtail flattened his ears. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

Stormtail’s pitiful attempt at denial only served to fuel Moonflower’s anger. She dug her claws into the ground and clenched her jaw. “You love her, don’t you?”

“Who?”

“ _Dappletail!_ ” She all but yowled, fixing him with a nasty glare.

Stormtail’s expression morphed into one of matching rage. “Are you out of your mind? Did Goosefeather tell you this?”

At the mention of her brother, Moonflower stiffened. “Goosefeather didn’t tell me anything. I found out on my own. You two are so obvious- the whole _clan_ can see it!”

The dark fur along the top of Stormtail’s neck bristled. His eyes widened for a moment and then narrowed furiously. “You've always acted out of insecurity, but this time you’ve gone too far.”

“I’ve gone too far? You’ve fallen in love with an empty-headed child!”

“She’s not _a child!_ ”

Moonflower visibly flinched at his words. Stormtail's defense of Dappletail might as well have been an admission of his guilt. Moonflower drew in a quick breath and squeezed her eyes shut painfully- it felt like something in her chest had snapped in two.

Stormtail stepped forward until they were face to face. Moonflower could feel his breath puffing out onto her nose. Even with her eyes closed, she could envision the heated rage in his eyes.

“Look at me, Moonflower.”

Something akin to guilt flashed onto Stormtail’s face as Moonflower opened her eyes and met his gaze. She knew that the pain she felt was obvious from the expression on her face.

“I never touched her…” He trailed off, his voice softer now. The anger in his eyes had lessened just a little.

Moonflower looked away, “I don’t care- I know you’ve forsaken me. I saw it with my own eyes- the way you looked at her.” Her voice wavered and she felt like her throat was closing up. “You love her.”

Stormtail did not respond. They both stood in an uncomfortable silence until Moonflower decided to speak again.

“What about our children?”

“What about them?” His voice held an edge of defensiveness.

“What will happen to them now that you’ve decided to love someone else? You barely even interact with them as it is.” She shot him an accusatory stare.

After a few heartbeats he responded, “They don’t need me- they already have you. That’s enough.”

The sadness that gripped her was washed away by the disgust she felt at his rejection of his own children. She took a few steps back and then turned away, unwilling to look at him.

Without a word, she padded away from her mate, away from the Sycamore, and made her way back towards camp.

Stormtail didn’t stop her.


End file.
